


20 Things You Didn't Know About Saffron

by HopefulNebula



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Gen, History, List, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Yolanda/Saffron/Bridget's history. Spoilers for "Our Mrs. Reynolds" and "Trash." Written for a challenge on LiveJournal in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Things You Didn't Know About Saffron

1\. When she was only hours old, she was found at the entrance of one of the largest hospitals on Osiris. The security cameras didn't pick up the mother's face.

2\. The people who adopted her were both dancers. They named her Alia and dressed her in pink, and she hated them. She did like their collection of books, though, and still misses it.

3\. She had put together an elaborate plan to escape through her house's security system, but in the end all she had to do was disappear into the crowd on a visit to Persephone. Her adopters never even thought to look for her at Eavesdown; they'd taught her that she was better than that. She was seven at the time.

4\. The captain of the first ship she stowed away on took pity on her when she told the story of her sick mother and abusive stepfather, so he dropped her off at a Companion training academy that was known to take in orphans.

5\. She called herself Verity then. From her reading, she knew it meant "truth," and even at seven, she could appreciate irony.

6\. Her first kiss was when she was eleven. An older student had been assigned to tutor her in history, and one afternoon while discussing the events leading up to the formation of the Alliance, and one thing had led to another. Nandi had asked to tutor another student shortly afterward.

7\. She left the academy at sixteen. It wasn't that she disliked the pretension, or the learning, or the work. It was that they told her that pink was "her color," and her Dress teacher insisted that she wear it more often.

8\. The first person she married gave her a beautiful engagement ring with a red stone that had been in his family since Earth-that-Was. The first thing she did after leaving him was to pawn it.

9\. She started calling herself Ruby soon after that.

10\. Her favorite heist was the time she seduced one of her adopted parents' servants. They never even recognized her.

11\. She thinks she must have inherited her mother's ability to avoid being caught on camera.

12\. One of her marks was a dog breeder. The heist failed because she spent three weeks in the hospital with an infected dog bite. The man had always told her that dogs were excellent judges of character.

13\. Her favorite moments are when her marks figure her out and it's too late for them to do anything about it.

14\. She never killed Heinrich the security guy, or anyone else for that matter. She leaves the killing to others.

15\. The first thing she did after being rescued from that trash heap on Bellerophon was to call her contacts and tell them not to do business with Mal Reynolds.

16\. She did appreciate the fact that the crew of Serenity were forthright with her. She's always hated bullshit.

17\. She knew the Tams were on board Serenity and had pretended not to. A bargaining chip, she'd reasoned. She could use the leverage if Mal betrayed her. By the time the heist was done, she couldn't turn them in without getting in trouble herself.

18\. She resents the pretentious false joy of the Core. She may be a con artist, but she knows better than to fool herself.

19\. She really did consider staying with Haymer, but then realized she'd eventually get caught.

20\. Even after all this time, she only wears pink when she absolutely must.


End file.
